Tiger II
The Tiger II, also known as King Tiger '''or Royal Tiger', was one of the main heavy tanks used by the German Wehrmacht during World War II. The design followed the same idea as the Tiger I, but was intended to be even more formidable and indestructable. The Tiger II combined the thick armor of the Tiger I with the sloped armor used on the Panther medium tank and the mighty 88mm gun. Up until late 1944, no Allied tank could go head-to-head with the Tiger II. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tiger II appeared in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, in the level "Last Bridge Standing" The Shermans manage to destroy it, as it pops out near a warehouse. The Shermans then manage to make it through a warehouse, around a road to the bridge, starting the level "Into the Heartland". This is the only time the player encounters a Tiger II with a Porsche turret; the later games featured King Tigers with Henschel turrets instead. Call of Duty 3 The Tiger II appeared first in ''Call of Duty 3, most notably in the level "Black Baron". As a tank commanded by a German known only as "Richter" and "The Black Baron" is the objective of a Polish Sherman Firefly Tank crew. At the level's end, the Firefly crew fires at its rear after a successful air-strike by Typhoon aircraft, destroying the tank and causing it's turret to literally blow off, the crew seem very happy for this as they will be getting a promotion, then the tank explodes nearly killing the crew. Although the Tiger II appears in singleplayer, it is replaced by Panzer IVs in multiplayer. Call of Duty: World at War In [[Call of Duty: World at War|''Call of Duty: World at War's]] singleplayer, the Tiger II is seen as an enemy vehicle throughout the Soviet campaign. They are first seen during Vendetta, used by the Germans against Soviet soldiers, though they cannot be interacted with and they only act as scenery and setting. They can be seen again during Their Land, Their Blood, where the player must find a Panzerschreck and destroy 4 Tiger II tanks in a large farm where a battle is taking place. The King Tigers take 2 rockets from a Panzerschreck to be destroyed. There is a total of 4 initial King Tigers, and a fifth after a short moment after the first 4 are destroyed. They are once again seen during "Blood and Iron", where the player must destroy multiple Panzer IVs and King Tigers throughout the level. Each typically take about 5 rounds from the player's T-34 to destroy. King Tigers make their final appearance during "Heart of the Reich", where they act as scenery. Although the Tiger II appears in singleplayer, it is replaced in favor of the Panzer IV for multiplayer maps. Trivia * The character Richter in ''Call of Duty 3, is likely a reference to tank ace Michael Wittmann. Wittmann's tank was a Tiger I and he was killed by Allied armor (also a Sherman Firefly, believed to be driven by Trooper Joe Ekins) flanking his position and attacking his Tiger from the rear. * In the cover art of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, it is possible to see what appears to be a Tiger II; although the tank itself didn't appear in the game at all. * The frequency of encounters with Tiger II tanks in Call of Duty: World at War is historically inaccurate; only 492 Tiger II tanks were built during WWII, and it was extremely rare to encounter them in groups of 4 or more. ** Likewise, the appearance of Tiger II tanks in Vendetta is also historically inaccurate; the Tiger II was put into production in 1944, whereas Vendetta takes place in 1942. * In Call of Duty: World at War, the player is capable of destroying Tiger II tanks while driving a T-34/85. In reality, the ZiS-S-53 85mm gun used by the T-34/85 was incapable of penetrating the Tiger II's armor; while it may have been capable of immobilizing a Tiger II using HE shells, it was impossible to destroy one completely. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Stub